It was known in the baseball prior art to use statistics to summarize a player's performance and attempt to measure a player's value. One of these statistics is referred to as the batting average. The batting average can be obtained by dividing a player's hits by the total number of at bat situations. Accordingly, a player with a 0.400 batting average has hit the ball 4 times for every 10 at bat situations. Although the batting average statistic provides some insight into the batting skills of the player, it does not provide any insight as to the importance or value of the hits to baseball fans. For example, although a first player might have a relatively low batting average, many of his hits may have been important game winning hits. Therefore, the value of this first player may be more than that of a second player with a higher batting average. The batting average statistic fails to account for hits during such important pressure situations.